The Stars Hold My Destiny
by The Crimson Willow
Summary: Teagan Raine is back at Hogwarts, and already causing quite a stir! She's strong, magically powerful, and perfectly beautiful. She's captured some hearts, but does true love ALWAYS conquer all? Marauders-era fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!! So, this is my first story, and I'm really nervous about posting it up on here, but I hope that you guys will be really nice to me and leave me some good reviews. Now, like I said in the summary, this will be a romance story, but I can only get to the good stuff if I get some reviews for this first chapter!! Hmmmm, now I've seen some authors give little targets before they update. So, I'm going to ask for 4 reviews (at least!!) before I update, okay? So, if you're interested, and want to see more of this story, REVIEW!!**

**Oh yeah, I need a disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter!**

My waist-length crimson hair whips around my slim body as I trek through the hills surrounding Hogwarts. It is a cold and foggy Thursday night. I can barely see the moon and stars that adorn the night sky. I stop for a moment, trying to look at the constellations. I love the stars, those majestic light orbs of the dark. Pavo, my favourite constellation of The Peacock, is not visible at the moment. He only comes in September, and as it is the 1st of September now, I thought I d have a chance. It is not to be. Maybe soon.

I keep trudging on down the hillside towards the brightly lit castle. Hogsmeade is immediately below me, and I can see a vague outline of the fence surrounding Hogwarts to the east of the little village. I am late to the feast, but it is of no concern. My bags are levitating behind me, unmoved by the wind. I was, after all, the best at Charms when I was in school. And Defence Against The Dark Arts, and Herbology, and Potions, and... Basically, I was a very clever student, the best in my year. It helped that I had charisma, and could charm (in the non-magical sense!) all of the teachers into believing I was a goody-two-shoes along with my smarts. But really, I was a rebel, and always had been. I used my cleverness to get what I wanted whether that be money, objects, or men.

Through Hogsmeade I walk, taking in the little shops and houses again. It is strange to think that I will have real freedom to come here when I want, not just my kind of freedom which meant that I came whenever I wanted, but in secret. Finally, I am at the gates of Hogwarts. Mumbling the entry spell password that Dumbledore had given me, I stride confidently down the gravelled path, the stones crunching under my fire-engine red combat boots with stars painted on. My red robes are trailing out behind me in an impressive train. I look cool and in control I realise too late that all of the students will be at the feast, so no-one will see me looking so good.

But wait... over there... I step behind one of the trees lining the gravel path.

Four boys are leaning against a wall, all wearing the Hogwarts school uniform with some clever twist. One boy is tall and olive skinned. He is leaning against the castle wall, just by the big heavy wooden door with one leg straight down and one leg bent at the knee paralell to the floor. He has lined the whole length of each lapel of his robe with safety pins, a bit like the Muggle punks in London do. He is smoking a cigarette and sharing it with the other boys, presumably his friends. Oh yeah, he's also COMPLETELY gorgeous. Even at a distance, I can see the toned muscles of his arms and his full, pouty lips. His legs are long and lean, and his casual stance gives an air of sexiness that I can't deny.

I look to his left to his friends. One other boy is also very attractive. He has tawny gold hair that shines a bit gold with some of the candle light coming from the windows of the castle. I frown as I see that the candle light also catches some of the scars on his face and hands. I wonder how he got those? His robes look quite thin and worn, and his teeth are chattering with the cold. As he accepts the cigarette from his dark haired friend, he gives a grateful grin, revealing dimpled cheeks and beautiful pearly teeth. He too is slim, but his movements seem to hide a certain strength. Like if he wanted to, he could break the stone wall behind him, but is trying very hard to hide that. This boy is full of mystery, but his laugh is pleasant as he blows smoke rings for his friends. I can also see that where he has patched up his robes, he has used coloured thread, so that the robes are still a uniform black, but with a bright and interesting edge.

The next boy along is howling like a monkey. I think he's telling a joke because the other boys laugh and this boy looks happy. He is small, fat and blonde, but seems to have a friendly air about him. He s not attractive or handsome, but seems like he d a fun guy to be around. Unfortunately, his face is a bit ratty, taking any of the pleasance from his soft, childish features, and making him look a bit more furtive.

The final boy seems anxious to be out of the castle during the feast. He keeps running a hand through his black, spiky hair and I can see the Head Boy badge glinting off his chest. This gives me a perfect reason to talk to the boys. As I walk out onto the path running towards the castle, I see all four boys look up at me, tongues hanging out.

They see my tight, black top hugging close to my 32F boobs and my 26 inch waist. They see my long, long legs encased in tight denim with a massive flare at the bottom of each leg like all the muggles wear in London. My red robes with a patchwork of black stars keep me from the cold Scottish night. Finally, they look at my face (typical boys) and see my clear blue eyes, small dainty nose, and full red lips. Of course, my make-up is perfect. Thick lines of black kohl around my eyes, and the barest of blush on the perfect skin of my cheeks and the slick of lip gloss on my mouth. I wanted to look perfect for my first day.

'Hey there, boys,' I purr, making sure to sweep my eyes over each of them. They shiver and I try not to laugh. A girl can only have so much fun. 'Anyone wanna show me the Great Hall?'

'Not really,' says the really attractive boy. 'If we stroll in there now, we'll get detention before the school year has even started. If we wanted that, we would've done some prank, not just walk in late. But, noooooooo...' He turns to the spiky haired Head Boy. 'Someone wants to be a good Head Boy. Tosser.' He moodily lights another cigarette, the tiny flame his wand illuminates his face briefly, highlighting his strong features.

'So walk in late and say you were helping the Head Boy bring in a new person,' I say in response to his rather rude dismissal, 'After all, I m going to be rather big news in there.'

The scarred blonde looks at me sweetly. 'I suppose it could work, Miss...?'

'Raine. Teagan Raine.'

'Alright, fine,' huffs the Head Boy. 'But if Lily kicks up a fuss, I'm going to make sure you guys never ever...' He continues on and on, not stopping his random rant. He moves from the wall and walks towards the door, not even checking to see if any of us are following.

We all follow anyway. The attractive boy runs up to catch up with the ranting boy, while the scarred boy and other boy walk alongside me.

'Sorry,' whispers the fat boy. 'James is just taking his new duties really seriously. His girlfriend is Head Girl, and she can be a real bitch about him breaking rules. He's normally loads nicer than this. I'm Peter, this is Remus, and the other one is Sirius.' I smile as he offers his hand for me to shake. I then shake Remus's hand too.

James and Sirius are holding open the giant door to the castle. As we walk through, I feel the crackle of magic from the building. I ve always had this. I can sense magic. Good and dark magic feel different, so it's very helpful in a duel against those people that call themselves something like 'Deaf-heaters' or 'Death-beaters' ? Something like that. They're some stupid group who follow a guy who wants to change the world. They've started targeting muggleborns and half-bloods like me back home in London. Anyway...

The foyer area is beautiful, all marble and gold leaf and fancy chandeliers. The paintings on the wall seem to recognise me, many of them doing a double-take as they see me standing there. I wink at the paintings and stand behind the boys and the door to the Great Hall.

They all look reluctant to walk in. I throw caution to the wind and open the doors, making sure to walk in with more confidence than I feel right now.

'Remember students, Mr. Filch has a list of rules and reg... Ah, I see I'll have to change my speech slightly in light of our new arrival.' Dumbledore stands at the front of the hall, the students in front of him and the teachers behind him. I walk down the middle aisle between the Gryiffindor and Ravenclaw tables towards him, grinning as I go. I look back and see the boys trying to slink in and sit down at the Gryffindor table.

'Students, I was going to tell you about Mr. Filch's rules and the new items added to his contraband list, but instead, I will introduce this lady.'

I reach the front of the Hall and stand in front of Dumbledore's raised platform, sweeping my eyes over all of the students now in front of me. I raise my arms up into the air, and whisper a little spell to make rainbow stars shoot from my palms.

'This is Professor Raine, she will be the new Astronomy teacher.'

Three of the four boys look oddly disappointed


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, okay, so I only got three reviews for the last chapter, but I just couldn t resist writing MORE!! *teehee*, hopefully you guys will like this, things start to get a bit racy!!**

'Teagan, thank you again for agreeing to help at the school. I know that you were never really a scholar.'

Dumbledore looks at me, eyes twinkling in the dim light of the Great Hall. We are the only two left here, and our voices echo right up to the high ceiling. There are only five candles now, rather than the millions that there were when the students were here too. They are arranged in a little crescent moon like the moon outside tonight. Now that the fog has cleared I can see it hanging low in the sky.

'Well, Uncle, how can I ever deny family a favour?'

I shoot back quickly. I'm not resentful, but I had hoped to enjoy a few years travelling around the world, seeing the stars from every country I could, before settling down and getting a job. As it is, I've had to come back to England (well, technically Scotland), earlier than I would have preferred. I'm 21, and I'd hoped that I could travel until I was at least 23, giving me a good five years after leaving school.

'Teagan, it's not a favour and you know it. We need you here. Voldemort is rising to power, and we need skilled fighters like you here. Of course, your other gifts will also help us win this war.' His eyes are hard and cold. He thinks I'm being petty.

'Look, I know that you re sad about...'

'Ah! Sirius and Remus! Thank you for coming down!' _What?_ Oh. Two of the boys I met earlier walk through the door of the Great Hall with my uncle's phoenix flying above them. Uncle must have sent them a message.

'Good evening Professor,' Remus greets politely. '...I mean, Professors!'

'Don't worry, Remus, I'm only just getting used to it myself!' I'm trying to be charming, but to be honest, I'm still a little annoyed at Uncle.

I look at Sirius. He is staring out of the window petulantly, although he looks just as gorgeous by the light of the few candles. Stop it! I shouldn't be thinking this any more. He is a student and I am a teacher, even if I am only three years older than he is. Now that I think about it, I can remember him as a First Year getting sorted into Gryffindor as I watched on from the Ravenclaw table... I feel rather old now.

'Good evening to you too, Mr. Lupin,' Dumbledore says warmly. 'I assume that you and Mr. Black know why I called you here?'

'We know a little.' Sirius says shortly, flipping a small fringe from his eyes and crossing his arms defensively across his muscled chest. Since changing into a Muggle t-shirt, his buff physique is even more noticeable. His tight black jeans show a pert little arse that I could just... ARGH! Stop thinking like this!

'If I may, Professor,' Remus mumbles, 'I think that this is about the Order of the Phoenix? James mentioned a little something to us.'

'Hmm. I had hoped he would keep this to himself until I chose to dispense the information. Oh well. I suppose good friends can never keep big secrets, eh, Mr Lupin?' Dumbledore glances out of the window at the moon and then back to Remus. 'What do you know?'

'If I may, Professor,' Sirius says this mockingly, smirking at Remus who blushes slightly, 'Jamie told us everything. You need skilled duellers and very intelligent students to fight against the Dark Lord. I'm guessing that you want us and you want to train us up, right?'

'That's about the gist, Mr. Black. But I have one more duty for the two of you. Tonight you both met Professor Raine. Now this is a secret, so no-one may know, not even 'Jamie' and Mr. Pettigrew. Professor Raine is a very talented witch with many extra gifts to her massive intelligence.'

Uncle waves his wand and two of the House benches shrink by about three metres. This leaves a large space in front of the Teachers' Bench where the four of us had been talking.

'If you would, Teagan.'

I walk from behind the Teachers' Bench and to the space created.

'I do indeed have a few gifts. Wanna see?' I smile a little flirtatiously at both boys.

'First, I am an Empath. I can feel magic around me. It's a bit like mind reading, and a bit like how you can feel if a room is hot or cold. For example, the enchantments to make the ceiling reflect the weather emanate a soft feeling. The charms are not evil. But if Professor Dumbledore decides to hex me...'

Uncle raises his wand at me, making sure that Sirius and Remus both see.

'I can feel that his wand is storing a Jelly Legs hex. Not the best that a great wizard can do, but good enough for this demonstration.' I finger comb my red hair and tie it up with an elastic I keep on my wrist.

'Now that I have felt his magic and can feel its evil intent...' Sirius and Remus both scoff at the thought of their beloved Dumbledore being evil. I know that his evil is his manipulation skills. I can take evasive action like this A bright white shield comes from my heart. It is pure and beautiful and I make it swell to include the two boys. Dumbledore takes his cue and shoots the hex. The sheild ripples where the hex hits and just absorbs the magic.

'I'm a Sheild. Maybe you guessed?' The boys both look stunned. I doubt they've ever seen anything like this. It's a bit like a Patronus charm. Just wandless and animal-less. I chuckle and see Sirius watch me. Hmmm. Interesting.

'Third I'm.. uh, I'm...'

'A werewolf.' Uncle finishes for me.

'WHAT?' Remus shouts. 'But you have no scars, you're so normal!'

'I'm also a Metamorhagus. It lets me hide the scars' I reply. I'm a little shocked at his outburst, but at least one thing makes sense: his scars.

'So you're a werewolf then?' I ask, maybe a little callously.

'Yeah, he is,' Sirius growls, 'But just because you are too doesn't mean you can be any sort of rude to him. In my experience, other werewolves are almost worse than prejudiced bastards.'

'Sirius,' Remus hisses under his breath, 'As much as I appreciate your random protective streak, you are talking to a Professor!'

'Indeed you are, Mr. Black. But never mind that for now. I'm guessing that this is important if Professor Dumbledore requested it.' I tell Sirius. I'm not sure if I feel respect for him or disdain.

'Anyway. I am a werewolf. But, my third gift is that I can harness my powers outside of the full moon. By thinking like the Wolf, I can access my super speed and strength without my wand. Very useful in battle.'

I toss my wand to Uncle. He catches it and pockets it to help me prove my point.

'I start to concentrate and access the Wolf that is always in my mind. I imagine that the Hall is like a forest and the ground like moss and grass. I start to run, heading straight for one of the long wooden benches. In a split second, I am there. I kick the bench and the whole thing splinters and snaps in two.

'Cool.' Sirius says, looking mildly impressed. He puts his hands in his pockets and turns to look at Dumbledore. 'But why are you showing us this. Sir.' he adds as an afterthought.

'Professor Raine is going to help you both learn new skills that will be useful in fighting in the future. Remus, she will teach you how to harness your Wolf's powers. You may need this sometime when your wand is not available,'

'Sirius, you are actually an Empath too. You must have felt this before, even if the feelings are small most of the time. Learning to increase your Empathic skills will help you save yourself and your friends,'

'Anyway, boys, for now, it is late and this day has been filled with too much excitement for minds that need to learn so much. Remus, walk with me. Sirius, show Professor Raine to her rooms in the Astronomy Tower. I know you know how to get past the magical locks.' Dumbledore finishes with a final eye twinkle. He extends his arm at Remus who takes his cue and walks in front of him. Dumbledore takes a second to right the benches that he had shrunk and turns to give me my wand.

'Good night, Teagan.' he whispers.

'Good night, Uncle,' I reply, just as quietly. 'Good night to you too, Remus,' I call as the two exit the room.

'Sirius? Shall we?' I gesture as my uncle had done, extending my arm in front of me.

But instead of walking as his friend had done, Sirius grabs my arm and spins me to face him.

'I saw you looking at me,' he whispers through perfect pink lips. Our faces are close enough that I can see his white teeth clearly and smell his perfect minty breath. I was looking at you too, but you didn't see me, you were too busy looking beautiful and displaying your gifts. But you have more gifts than just the magical ones You're so sexy.'

He takes a step even closer towards me, wrapping those strong arms around me. My knees buckle and I fall against his chest. I look up at his face and he grabs my head and yanks my lips to his.

I'm afraid to say that I kiss him for longer than I should do, revelling in that tongue as it strokes every spot in my mouth. But then I remember, WAY too late, that he is a student and I AM A TEACHER!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REMIND MYSELF?!!? I push him away, half disgusted and half LOVING the lustful gaze still on his face.

'Black. I am a teacher. You are a student. We will treat each other as such and nothing else. Now leave. I know my way to the Astronomy Tower.'

He opens his mouth, maybe to remind me that I kissed back. Instead, his face becomes cold and hard and he turns sharply on his heel, walking to the door very quickly. Without one glance back at me, he walks out of the Hall, slamming the door as loudly as he can.

I am left alone in the dim candlelight. My hair is in disarray and my robes are pushed off both shoulders. I feel and look like a used whore.

I start to cry.

**AHHHH! It's so racy now!! But ooooo, this story isn't all as it seems!! *teehee* you'll have to keep reading to find out more. Maybe, you want to know what Dumbledore was sad about, or maybe why I'm mentioning Remus so much... Hmmmmmmm. Love all you readers!!!!**


End file.
